


Post-Gig Rituals

by RogerTaylorsCar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorsCar/pseuds/RogerTaylorsCar
Summary: Roger and John come up with a new post-show ritual in a rush of adrenaline.





	Post-Gig Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on Tumblr. Hmu for requests @roger-taylors-car

The first thing Roger did after getting off the stage was pulling John to their dressing room. He couldn't even question his friend's plans as he was immediately pushed against the door once it was closed, the blond's eyes flickering up to meet his for a split second before crashing his lips into John's in a rush of adrenaline. Though it was a rather rough and completely unexpected kiss, he enjoyed it and it didn't take him too long to kiss back. He ran his hands up Roger's bare chest and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him even closer as he deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled away for oxygen, he smirked, playing a little with Roger's sticky hair. "What was that for?"

Roger took a step back and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, biting his bottom lip as he thought of a plausible excuse for kissing him all of a sudden. He couldn't just tell him the real reason and that he was still hyped from the gig and couldn't help it after watching the bassist standing in the same spot for over an hour while he had been stuck behind the drums all the time. "Sorry Deaky-"

"Don't be," he said quietly, pulling him in for another kiss, to which the older man didn't object.

He slowly let his hands wander over John's shoulder to remove his black jacket, only briefly pulling away as he dragged him to the beige couch and sat down. The brunette made himself comfortable on his lap and cupped Roger's face, kissing him again, but not as vigorous as before. On the contrary - it was much more affectionate now with no intentions to go further anytime soon. Roger tangled his fingers in John's long brown hair, the other hand resting on the small of his back. As their lips parted again, the younger man buried his flushed face in the crook of his neck and placed a few soft kisses there. "Don't you wanna go to the afterparty, Rog?"

"Nope, this is much better," Roger smiled, kissing the spot below his ear before letting out a breathy chuckle. "Wow, I didn't plan for it to happen like this."

John furrowed his brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I thought I'd ask you out on a date somewhere nice and… yeah, we could take it slow."

The bassist pulled away and gazed into his eyes to make sure he wasn't kidding. "For real?"

Roger nodded. "I-I've been crushing on you for a while, actually…" The blond chewed on his swollen lip that looked so inviting to John, it was hard to resist his urge to make out with him right on the spot. "And I think you like me too," he grinned.

"You think," the other man laughed, kissing him once more.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr Deacon, that I originally wanted it to be romantic," he huffed in a mocking tone as he flipped them over so he was on top of John, steadying himself on his hands and giving him a peck on the nose.

"I could get used to this new post-gig ritual," John whispered, smiling cheekily.

"Don't complain about the pre-show cuddling, though," the blond said, giving him a warning look. "I love it."

He pouted playfully. "More than me?"

Roger thought for a moment to make it seem more dramatic. "Hmm… no. I love you a bit more."

"You dumbass." John rolled his eyes and put his hands on Roger's shoulders.

"Love you too," he chuckled and leaned down to kiss him, trying to fit all his feelings for him into a single kiss.


End file.
